The Light that Fades and Comes Again
by Elhini Prime
Summary: Two lives were cut short by tragedy. Two lives were chosen to live again. (Crossover between League of Legends, Claymore, and Fate/Zero) I own absolutely nothing...this has nothing to do with We Are Warriors. I just did this as an exercise because I can't sleep... Characters: Teresa (Claymore), Diana and Leona (LoL), Natalia Kaminski (Fate/Zero)
1. The Silver-Eyed Moon

**So, I got this idea after watching two of my favorite anime. _Claymore_ and _Fate/Zero_. We're never given who voices Diana, but, the English version of Claymore has a character that sounds _eerily_ like Diana. So, here is my assumption that they are done by the same person. **

***Please note, the following story contains major spoilers for both _Claymore_ and _Fate/Zero*_**

 **Now, the idea is this. In _Claymore_ , the character who (at least in my own head) is voiced by Diana's actress is killed. This character is now reborn in Diana. There are a lot of similarities between the character, Teresa of the Faint Smile, and Diana. One: both have the pale hair and silver eyes (Claymores are famous for their silver eyes), Two: both are being hunted for something they had done. And Three: both have some...'close'...relationships with a red-haired female type (Clare for Teresa and of course, Leona with Diana). **

**This has nothing to do with _We Are Warriors_. This is just a fun exercise for me because I can't sleep at the moment.**

Chapter 1

The Silver-Eyed Moon

What trembled before her was no longer a Claymore. It was a monster. How sad…this young fighter, the new Number 2…she had fought with a ferocity and honor that Teresa hadn't seen in a very, _very_ long time. And to think…this child had nearly beaten her. Teresa's golden eyes watched with pity as Priscilla hugged her arms. She could see Ilena, Sophia and Noel a few paces away, watching in horror and awe. She could see the little red-head Clare…the darling child that she had taken under her wing, watching in terror.

"I…can't go back…" Priscilla whimpered, her body shaking in pain as her golden eyes blazed between lucidity and madness, "Help me… _please_! You _have_ to! I don't…I don't wanna _live_ like this!"

She was just a _child_. What was the organization thinking letting her go do this!? This couldn't have been later than her fifth mission. Surely they would have trained her better before sending her out on an assassination attempt…

"Too late," Teresa heard Ilena murmur, "The Yoma side is all that's left of her,"

" _Please_ …" Priscilla begged.

Teresa's golden eyes flickered, returning back to the cool, intense silver irises that was a trademark for Claymores. She closed her eyes, taking a steadying breath as she made her own monstrous side go back in its cage. She reopened them, ignoring the blood that flowed into her right eye from the gash on her eyebrow.

"I'm sorry," she said gently, "It is no longer within my power to help you,"

Just a child…but the only way Teresa could help the poor girl, well…every Claymore here was wanting to take Teresa's head. The only way to help Priscilla, was to return the favor.

"The best I can give you, is a swift beheading before you are completely taken over by your Yoma side," Teresa explained.

The terror and yet, understanding, in the wide golden eyes was heartbreaking. Teresa heard Clare's gasp and the Number One warrior's gaze flicked to the young human girl. Clare's wide green eyes were swimming with tears. The poor girl had seen so much death…sadly it would not end with the deaths of those bandits that had tried to have their way with her.

Priscilla lowered her head, shakily, bearing her neck for a swift death. Her short blonde hair stuck out in every direction, like the feathers of a young bird that had been spooked.

"Then please…take my head," came the soft whisper, "Kill me, while my heart is still human,"

Teresa gave a faint smile, but there was no joy in it…only pain and sorrow.

"So be it," she stated, reaffirming her grip on her blade, its familiar weight seeming even heavier now, "I will make sure you do not suffer,"

She took the step forwards…only for her instincts screamed at her. Something was wrong. Something was _very_ wrong!

Pain erupted in her wrists and she heard the harsh clanging of metal upon stone…as well as Clare's horrified scream. Teresa stared, dumbfounded at where her hands used to be…at the bloodied stumps that ended abruptly at her wrists. The elder Claymore's silver eyes widened in astonishment as Priscilla leapt to her feet and swung her sword. Pain shot through Teresa's neck and the sensation of flying took her.

"Te…re…sa?" came Clare's disbelieving whimper.

 _"Oh Clare…I'm so sorry…"_ were the last thoughts that ran through Teresa's mind as everything went dark.

* * *

Diana jerked awake, hands at her throat to make sure her head was still attached to her body. It was, thank the Moon.

The Scorn of the Moon sighed, tossing away the blanket and detangling herself from the bedroll she had _tried_ to sleep in. Nightmares… _again_. Serves her right for trying to sleep like a normal person…

She sat on the ground before the campfire with her blade planted in the ground behind her. She always found it more comfortable to sleep that way rather than on the bedroll. Once again, that dream haunted her, the golden-eyed monster, the little girl, the three silver-eyed women in the background. It always ended the same…no matter how much she tried to change it. She always ended up with her head chopped off, lolling next to the little girl's feet.

The Scorn of the Moon blew a strand of her white hair out of her silver eyes as her runed forehead glowed. Funnily enough, she'd _just_ escaped that fate a few weeks ago. When the Solari elders tried to execute her. Like the woman in Diana's dream…she was on the run from escaping her execution. Like the woman, she was sentenced to death after doing something that was 'technically' wrong…but for the right reasons, Diana went into a restricted Lunari temple…the woman killed a bunch of bandits threatening to rape the little girl _and_ herself. _Unlike_ the woman, Diana didn't have anyone. No little girl, no fellows…and Diana was _alive_.

 _"Perhaps having that little girl with you made you soft,"_ she thought, _"Bet you were a formidable warrior on your own before her,"_

She gave a wry smile.

"Ah, what's it matter…you're not real. And even if you were…"

She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the hilt of her sword.

"You're dead,"

* * *

"No, silly! You're doing it wrong!" a female voice called.

Diana opened an eye and unconsciously reached back to grasp the hilt of her blade. There was no one around…but that didn't mean she was alone. The Scorn of the Moon quietly got up and removed her blade from the ground, quietly sneaking towards the source of the voice.

"Oh, really?" a male voice snorted, "And how would you suggest I do it?"

"Like _this_ , Pantheon!" the female voice chuckled.

Diana peered from behind a tree and saw a couple by the riverbank. One was a dark-haired man with golden eyes that watched in amusement as his companion tried to spear a fish.

 _"Rakkoran, that's for sure,"_ Diana thought, looking at the rugged features common with the Rakkor men.

His companion also had the same golden eyes that normally revealed Rakkor heritage…but her hair was long and a deep, brilliant scarlet color.

 _"I know what your new name is! It's Clare,"_

Diana shook her head, casting the dream fragments away. This girl looked like Clare from her dream…save the eyes. Clare's were a cool green color that rivaled the spring leaves. This woman's were a burning gold that looked as if they were miniature suns.

"Leona, I am quite sure you are going to get yourself hurt," the man, Pantheon deadpanned.

"Oh, Pantheon, hush!" the woman, Leona, chastised, "I can do this…watch!"

"And _which_ one of us is the spearman?"

The red-head stuck her tongue out at her companion.

"Now is that a way for a League Champion to act?" Pantheon teased.

Leona glared at him and hurled the spear into the river, sending up a spray of crystal water.

"HA! I GOT IT!" she crowed, bounding over to where the spear stood in the river, "I GOT…"

She trailed off as she removed the spear…with a clump of moss on it.

"Very well done, you have speared the fearsome 'moss'," Pantheon grinned, "A most fearsome creature,"

Leona plucked the moss off of the spear and threw it at her friend, hitting him smack in the face.

"I never said I was a fisherwoman," Leona huffed, "I'm a warrior, just like you,"

"Hm, aye, I agree," Pantheon nodded, "But, whereas _I_ am the fighter…"

He leaned down and grabbed something gold and scarlet, tossing it at Leona, who caught it with unnatural ease.

"You are the defender," he finished.

"Right you are," Leona nodded.

Diana's blood ran cold as she saw what Leona _had_. It was a shield…a gold and scarlet shield with a sixteen point _sun_ emblazoned on the top of it.

Leona, this happy young woman, was the Chosen of the _Sun_. The one, or rather the descendant of the one, who killed the first Chosen of the Moon. But Diana couldn't shake the feeling…

Something wasn't quite right about Leona. There was something about her, something that had a more deadly feel behind those 'innocent' golden eyes.

 **Let's just say...Diana's not the only one who was reborn from someone who died! Next we see what Leo's got hidden in her soul. This will be just two chapters, I'm not making a full out story mainly because I don't know where I'd go with it :P**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. A Sun Red as Blood

**Sorry this took so long. I've been occupied with other things. I finally got what I wanted with this one though, so here it is. This is Leona's part of it.**

 ***Please note, the following story contains major spoilers for both _Claymore_ and _Fate/Zero*_**

 **This has nothing to do with _We Are Warriors_. This is just a fun exercise for me because I couldn't sleep.**

Chapter 2

A Sun Red As Blood

She rolled her neck, taking out any stiffness she had in it. The corpses of the pilot and the copilot lay at her feet and the door was sealed. No bugs, no ghouls. Just her flying the plane.

"Hey, kid, do you read me?" she called out through the comm., "You didn't fall _asleep_ did you?"

 _"Reading you loud and clear, Natalia,"_ Kiritsugu said, _"We've both been up all night. It's a rough morning,"_

"If you'd slept in a bed last night with me stuck up here," she growled playfully, "I would have to kill you after this is over. Now, I've got good news and bad news. Which do you want first?"

 _"Isn't it a rule? That you always start with the good news?"_

"Ok, I guess I'll start with the good news then," she nodded, "For the time being, I'm alive, the plane is also undamaged, I made it up to the cockpit fairly easily though repairing the comms. relay wasn't easy at all. I also think I can pilot it…assuming the controls are similar to a Cessna,"

 _"Have you contacted the control tower?"_

"I have. At first they thought I was pulling some sort of prank," she snorted, "Those kind folks say they'll escort me in,"

 _"Alright…and the bad news?"_

"I'm the only one here who hasn't been bitten or stung. 300 passengers and crew. They're all ghouls now. All that separates me from the Night of the Living, Flying Dead is the cockpit security door," Natalia huffed, "Spooky right?"

 _"Given everything you just told me, will you be able to make it out alive?"_

"Well the cockpit door is actually pretty tough," she told him, "They're scratching at it as we speak but they can't seem to break it down. It's the landing that's worrying me. This thing may be too big for me to handle by myself,"

 _"Natalia, I_ know _you'll be able to manage it,"_

She laughed, long and loud.

"Were those words of encouragement?" she chuckled, "It's good to hear them from you! Haha!"

She shook her head.

"I can handle the landing…but what'll I do about all these monsters in the back…" she murmured.

 _"Heh, don't worry about that,"_ he reassured her, _"I have it all worked out, Natalia,"_

Her eyes widened slightly. He was going to do something to the plane…that feeling in her gut told her that she was not going to make it.

"I can always count on you," she smiled, "Fifty more minutes before we get to the airport. That's a little too long to spend praying. Kid, keep me company for a while, ok?"

 _"I can do that,"_

The sun started to rise, its scarlet beams filtering through the cabin and turning Natalia's indigo hair a deep red color. She gave a fond smile as its warmth flooded her soul.

"Way back when you said you wanted to help me with my work, I didn't know how to respond," she admitted, "You just didn't look ready to relent no matter what I said,"

 _"So, I showed that little promise as a student?"_

"No, it's not that…You had a lot of potential. Too much,"

 _"What does that mean?"_

"The ability to pull the trigger and kill regardless of your feelings is the skill that takes most killers many years to fully develop. You had that skill from the very start," she murmured, "It's a hell of a gift. But, choosing your occupation based solely on your talents doesn't guarantee your happiness. If you think only of what you should do and completely ignore what you want to do, then you're just a simple machine, a force of nature. That isn't how a human being should live,"

 _"I'm surprised…you know I always thought of you as a much colder person than that,"_

"What are you talking about?" Natalia scoffed, "Of _course_ I'm cold! In all these years have I ever spoiled you or coddled you even once?"

 _"True…you've always been a rather strict teacher,"_ Kiritsugu said, _"Never held anything back and taught me what you could,"_

"Under normal circumstances, training a boy like you is the father's job," Natalia sighed, "But…well…I'm afraid in your case I took away any chance for that kind of upbringing. Anyway…I did feel a little bad about it. This was the only way of life I knew, how to teach you,"

 _"So you consider yourself my dad…"_

"I'm a full grown woman you rude little jerk!" Natalia growled playfully, "At _least_ call me mother!"

 _"You're right…sorry…"_

Natalia shook her head. That boy was too serious for his own good…

"I spent an awful long time alone in the bloody business," she sighed, "So long that I even lost track of the fact I was alone. But, it's been pretty entertaining in its own way, having something of a family in my life,"

 _"For me too…"_ he admitted, _"For all these years, I did always think of you as a mother. I was happy to have you,"_

She gave a sad smile.

"Look, kid, I think we'd better stop saying stuff that'll embarrass us the next time we see each other, ok?" she chuckled, "You're throwing me off my game. I've gotta land this thing in twenty minutes or so. If I'm laughing over what we just talked about and screw up, I'll end up dead y'know?"

 _"Heh, sorry, I'll stop,"_

Natalia closed her eyes slightly. She didn't have much longer. She knew it…and Kiritsugu knew it too.

"You know…maybe I'm just getting too old for this job," she smiled, "Maybe the reason I screwed up so badly was playing at having a family made me lower my guard…if that's true, maybe I should just walk away. Maybe it's time to retire?"

 _"If you quit this job…what would you do with your life?"_

"If I weren't working? Heh, the only thing left for me to do would be to really act like a mother," she admitted.

There was a long pause.

 _"Natalia…you_ are _…my real family,"_

Natalia gave a nod as the sun set the ocean ablaze before her…and a horrific booming sound made the plane jolt as searing fire forced its way into the cabin. She gave one last, peaceful smile as she burned like the sun.

 _"Goodbye, Kiritsugu…my son,"_

* * *

Leona cried out as she shot up from her bed, her glow sputtering and trying to regulate itself. She felt her body, while warmer than a normal person's…it wasn't on fire.

She looked at her hands, seeing the callused palms and fingers that were a result of many, many years of fighting with sword…and now shield. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, holding her head as the feeling of burning still rolled over her.

 _"That dream again…_ " she thought, _"It's becoming more and more frequent,"_

She held her arms, shivering in the pre-dawn stillness. That dream needed to stop happening. She wasn't a killer…she was a defender.

A sharp pulling sensation formed in her chest and Leona sighed as she saw her fingers start to dissolve into golden light. Time for another match.

She quickly got ready, strapping on her armor and smiling slightly as the sun broke over the clouds, filling her vision with brilliant gold light…

And she stepped out on the Summoning platform.

"Well look who finally showed up," came a low female voice.

Leona opened her eyes and looked at the silver-armored Lunari, who leaned on her blade.

"Looks like we've got to work together, Fanatic," Diana huffed.

Leona gave a sigh, shaking her head as the dead silver glare lay on her. She gave an involuntary shudder as another image superimposed over Diana's features.

Instead of Diana…a young man with grey eyes and wild black hair stood before her, the black trench coat fluttering in the Freljordian breeze. He gave a lopsided smile that didn't quite reach his sad grey eyes.

"Kiritsu…" Leona whispered before the image faded, leaving a confused and unamused Diana before her, "Sorry…was thinking about something else,"

Diana rolled her eyes before grabbing what she needed and walking out of the base.

"She's in a mood…" came Ashe's comment.

"She's always in a mood when we're on the same team," Leona admitted, "I just…don't know why,"

She watched Diana stalk into the jungle. But Leona couldn't shake the feeling…

Something wasn't quite right about Diana. There was something about her, something that had a more _kind_ feel behind those dead silver eyes.

 **And it sorta goes full circle. Back to Diana being a 'reincarnated' Teresa and Leona being a 'reincarnated' Natalia. I...don't really have anything planned for this after that. Again, this was just an idea to help me sleep and all.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
